¿Vida?
by Marian-Renesmee
Summary: Bella murió y un Edward melancólico odia a Renesmee y tiempo después cuando Edward regresa arrepentido Ren ya no lo quiere pero algo pasa y todo cambia. Algo confuso pero pasa y lee (es gratis :3) Gracias.
1. Prólogo

Mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Hale Cullen, mis padres escogieron un nombre que creo raro pero único y muy lindo, mi edad es de 8 años pero parezco de 16, lo doble, ya no creceré mas solo llegare a aparentar 17 ya que soy una hibrida mitad humana y mitad vampiro, disfruto mucho el tocar la guitarra con papa y hablar con mama de cosas que ni siquiera con mi yo interna platico. No me parezco mucho a mis papas, solo por la piel blanca como porcelana y en correr, prácticamente solo el lado de vampiro, mama dice que soy muy especial y como un milagro.

Mis padres… bueno ellos son los mejores padres que -según yo- pueden existir en la tierra, sus nombres son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, aunque ellos no están juntos, porque mama está con tío Emmett y papa con tía Alice, la ultima no me quiere mucho y solo compartimos el gusto por la moda, el tío Emmett es totalmente lo contrario pues con el paso las horas riendo.

Tengo otro tío, su nombre es Edward y nunca está en casa, mama dice que algo muy trágico paso con su compañera de la eternidad y el simplemente no lo soporto, tomo sus cosas y se fue, siempre he querido conocerlo pero nunca ha visitado la casa y no hay alguna fotografía de él, mama dice que él me trajo a el mundo, ósea el me recibió cuando nací, pero por alguna extraña razón no recuerdo algo de eso.

Tengo a mis abuelitos Carlisle y Esme, los amo demasiado y me consienten mucho, me dan muchos regalos aunque saben que odio que me regalen cosas.

Desde hace tiempo estoy pensando en mudarme lejos sola, para poder hacer lo que siempre quise, _cantar, _ya tengo todo planeado, habrá un concurso en unos días, así que aprovecharé. Mi primer álbum se llamara _Let__ Go, _el segundo _Under my skin_, el tercero _The Best Damn Thing_, el cuarto _Goodbye Lullaby_, y el quinto, como el nombre artístico que tengo planeado, _**Avril Lavigne**_.

Hoy era un día raro, todos estaban tensos, papa estaba transmitiéndome todo eso y ahora estaba nerviosa, él lo noto y trato de calmarse. Mama no tiene algún don, ni tío Emmett o mis abuelos. Solo papa el de sentir y transmitir emociones, tía Alice de ver el futuro y yo, de transmitir mis pensamientos por medio de el tacto, últimamente he estado practicando con papa sobre transmitir mis pensamientos sin tocar a las personas y esta funcionando, y por lo que me cuentan tío Edward tiene el don de leer las mentes.

En ese momento escuche un auto detenerse, y después como unos pasos se acercaban hacia acá, papa estaba de mi lado izquierdo y me abrazo por los hombros con el brazo derecho, mama simplemente tomo mi mano derecha entre sus manos.

-Pase lo que pase Ren, te amamos, tú lo sabes- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la sien, me sentí muy confundida, un olor que se me hacia tan familiar me golpeo -literalmente- pero no lo reconocía, busque entre mis amigos, entre la familia y todas las personas que conocía pero nada, entonces alguien entro por la puerta, y la realidad me cayó como un balde con agua helada.

Esto realmente era inconcebible, pero por fin lo conocía, por fin lo estoy viendo y no es en las fotos escondidas en el sótano, era él.


	2. Él

Por la puerta entro el tío Edward, vio a los demás por un segundo y después su mirada se quedo clavada en mi, corrió y quiso abrazarme, yo como reflejo cubrí mi cuerpo protegiéndome en el pecho de papa Jasper, el tío Edward me vio con dolor, y yo recordé …

_**-Flashback-**_

_Me ahogaba, no podía respirar y las convulsiones atravesaban mi cuerpo, cuando de pronto me sentí libre, como nunca antes, y sentí algo tan maravilloso,__** respirar**__, entonces me encontré con unos ojos hermosos, aunque su color era negro como el carbón, papa, pensé maravillada el me sonrió pero de pronto un gritito se escucho y su sonrisa desapareció._

_-Toma a la bebe- dijo con voz torturada._

_-Tírala por la ventana- dijo una voz rasposa, lo que dijo me dolió de sobre manera._

_-Dámela yo la cuido, te prometo que estoy bien- una persona me tomó, era rubia y ojos color dorados, era igual de fría que papa pero me sentía tan a gusto._

_Pasaron algunas horas entre gritos cuando papa bajó y me tomo en sus brazos, me sentí tan feliz cuando de pronto sentí que me aplastaban y un dolor insoportable cruzo por mi cuerpo, aun así pensé –Papa por favor ayúdame, papi- pero en eso escuche…_

_-¡La mataste! ¡Tú la mataste maldito monstruo te odio!- Me dolió, papa dijo esas palabras tan feas, comencé a llorar y entre mis jadeos sentí que me quitaban de sus brazos, olí mi propia sangre, y todo se hizo oscuro._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Observe las marcas en mis brazos, recuerdo que crecía tan rápido que solo quedaron pequeñas cicatrices, Edward me vio con dolor, iba a hablar cuando papa lo interrumpió…

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz serena abrazándome.

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto irónicamente –Vine por mi hija- dijo y me tomo de el brazo, me tense y él me soltó.

-Papa por favor sácame de aquí- dije contra el pecho de papa, no importa lo que diga Edward, mi papa se llama Jasper.

-No, no te la llevaras, hija por favor yo…- fue interrumpido por una cachetada por parte de mama.

-Nada de hija Edward, déjala en paz, tu nunca estuviste cuando se enfermo, o en los recitales de su escuela, en nada y ahora quieres llevártela, pero no Edward ¡nada!- dijo mama gritando.

-Vamos a la habitación- dijo papa y yo vi a Edward con tanto odio y él me vio con dolor, _si las miradas matasen…_


End file.
